Is Being Sick Really That Bad?
by whennext2you
Summary: When Ino gets sick and has to stay home. She gets a surprise visitor. NarutoxIno


NARUTO PAIRINGS

**Disclaimer: sadly…I do not own the Naruto characters. That'd b so cool if I did. But I don't**

**--First Naruto fanfic… NARUTO and INO**

**Being Sick, Really That Bad?**

**-Conscious **_TV_

The gloomy, dark, spring sky gave me a chill. More like a cold for that matter. My drapes blew with the sudden gusts of wind; and I sat curled in my blankets with ice cream watching TV.

_"My love how can I compare thee to my heart's desire?"_

_"Oh love, don't try," the woman gushed._

The show was too risqué for my likings all lovey dovey. Yet I know that I truly, and very deep down inside I totally was worshipping this show. Wishing for just as risqué love for me.

_"But I must," the man said cried touching his lovers face._

"Don't do it, man," I yelled at the TV, "She'll crush your heart deeper than before." I spooned some ice cream in my mouth, "Ah, ah, cold," I waved my hand over my mouth trying to cool down the coldness. **Which makes no sense!**

_"Now a quick commercial…"_

_"Lemons!! ARE THE BEST, they make your face pucker-"_

"Far enough," I said muting the TV, the one thing I hated more than soap operas was from being away from school. Soap operas were so lame, everyone overreacts on everything. They do pass the time away though. But missing school, oh man, it's like suicide. You miss all the juicy details and when you come back the next day, people have these inside joke and when you ask what happened they simply reply, "You had to be there."

Ugh! There was no way I was going to school today though. I had a fever of 102˚; I was flustered, had a horrible cough and my nose was so runny.

**I bet you wish you went to school.**

Don't rub it in my face or I'll strangle you again.

**I'll come back :**

Not if I kill you :3

**Touché**

I lay down on my pillow; I was beginning to have a horrible headache. Not surprised. Watching soap operas and yelling at the actors even though they couldn't hear you want a way that could happen. I turned my head at slightly glanced at the clock. 2:57 p.m. We just got out of school and by now people were probably already at home. I was…

"Watching soap operas," a crackly voice asked from the window, I jerked my head up and then lay back down from the pain.

"Don't you have ramen to eat, Naruto-baka?"

"Aw, and I thought you'd like getting your homework," he laughed and set it on my desk.

"Sakura got held up?"

"Yup," he replied, even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling. I looked horrible, I was sweaty, my hair was in a super low ponytail so I could sleep without the pain of a high one and I had major bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. He looked at me, "Wow, Ino, lack of beauty sleep?"

"Shut up, you'd look bad too is you didn't sleep at all at night," I hissed and turned my head away from him. He looked at the melting ice cream and the tissues that were everywhere. He got up from the window and undid his orange tie. At Konoha High we had to wear uniforms. They actually weren't that bad. They were orange, red and black. I listened to him as he walked over to me, he then felt my forehead; I yelped in fright. "Ah, what are you doing," I sat up and moaned from pain. His hand was cold and calming.

"Checking for a temperature, you're burning up," he went back and sat on the window sill and watched me.

"_Don't_ you have ramen to eat?"

"No money," he stated with a slight laugh, "I still need to find a part time job."

"I hear they have an opening at the zoo, a cage is empty," he laughed at my comment that actually brought a smile to my face.

"So," he began, he broke the silence. "You coming to school tomorrow?"

"Why do you care," I asked raising a curious eyebrow. A risqué love is that what I wanted.

**I do think so.**

I didn't ask for you opinion

**So?**

I looked at my sheets waiting for an answer, "School sucks without you. Lunch is boring; you are the one who starts the conversations. How are we supposed to eat if we are not entertained?"

"Isn't Sakura quite the talker?"

"Not without her best friend. Believe me; she was so quiet today it was like someone died."

"She'll have to survive another day I think; my mom said that this cold is pretty bad."

"That sucks," he said dropping his straight line of a mouth into a pout. An adorable pout at that. His eyes, cerulean orbs that ignited his face with life. His tanned skin, his whiskered birthmarks on his face. He was the beautiful and perfect man. Though he could be annoying, I'm looking at a side of Naruto that I have never actually seen before.

**Cute, cute, cute. I see the little flower girl is falling for the fox. Meow, my little chickadee.**

Not now.

**Aw, but you two would be so cute. Both blonde except for your lighter bleached color and both blue eyed yet yours are lighter. The ideal couple if I do say so myself.**

I pursued my lips, looking at him. It just gave me a larger headache. I groaned and lay back on my pillow.

"You alright," he asked, he got up and looked at me.

"Fine," I said I turned away from him, "could you shut the window, it's a little drafty."

"Sure, um, do you want me to leave so you can rest?"

"Oh, uh," I thought for a minute, I liked company. "Could you stay? I get lonely sometimes. There's no one to talk to unlike at school."

"Course," he said and shut the window; he then took a seat at my desk. I then turned to face him.

"Anything happen at school that I should know about?"

"Well," he began, resting his arms on the back of the chair. "Sai did confess to Sakura that he liked her. That might have been part of the problem why she was so quiet."

"Seriously," I felt sad that I wasn't there with her, "what'd she say?" I was now sitting straight up on my bed watching him closely. I had my white robe draped over my shoulders. Underneath was a purple tank top and purple and navy plaid pajama pants.

"She said "oh" and then raced off. She couldn't look Sai straight in the face for the rest of the day." I laughed a bit and looked at him again; "what about you?" he asked looking at the TV. "What the hell are you watching?"

"Oh," I giggled at how lame I was, "it's called '_My Risk Dear'_ I mean it's not too bad."

"What's the point of the show?"

"Uh…" I blushed deeper this time, "like, two lovers that can't be together so are together in secret."

"So a non-original soap opera."

"Not…" he looked at me, "…exactly," I sighed and laughed nervously.

"Can I open up the windows again, it's getting hot," I nodded. I was burning up too. He sat on the ledge and looked outside, it was drizzling. I threw myself off the bed and walked to the large window and looked out. I slipped the robe off my shoulders and it landed on the ground at my feet. The wind brushed my cheeks, I shivered slightly. Naruto looked at me and I looked at him. Something about him, he seems calm and cute, not all hyper and Mr. Show-off.

**Told you!!**

Give me a break, he then stared at me and hopped down from the ledge. He stood next to me. I realized for the first time that for being 15 years old he was already the perfect height for a man. I looked up at him slightly, he smirked.

"What," I asked.

"Eh…I don't know. Something about you seems to have changed," at his words he even blushed.

"Really, how so?"

"Drastically."

"In a good way, I hope," I stated.

"Yup," he agreed and touched my shoulder with his dark hand, it gave me the shivers. A boy to touch me. I know it wasn't the first time; boys fell for me a lot actually. He smiled and used his other hand to touch my cheek. He then tilted up my chin.

**GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY!!**

He put a chaste kiss on my lips, it was short at first. After the first breath he placed his hand underneath my ponytail and one on my back. I wrapped my arms around his abdomen and helped deepen the kiss. When he broke the kiss he immediately smirked.

He caressed my cheek and said, "Well, I see I got my ticket out of school." He jumped out the window, and I watched.

"Why'd you do it," I yelled after him, blushing a bit. I saw him blush.

"Because I told you! It isn't fun without you at school," at that he ran toward his home. I stood there amazed at what had just happened. I smirked as I touched my lips. I can't believe I just kissed him. Even thought I was near Naruto I know he was thinking the same thing. Well, I guess we'll both be out of school for tomorrow.

**GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY!!**

**Total crack couple! I know. My first NARUINO fanfic. hope you liked it! don't hurt me, this is a crack pairing sry!**


End file.
